Vor dem Sturm/Kapitel 1
|Jahreszeit=Blattgrüne |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Prolog |Nachfolger=Kapitel 2}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 1. Kapitel aus dem Buch Vor dem Sturm. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Wolkenpfote *Glanzfell *Buntgesicht *Aschenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Rauchjunges (nicht namentlich) *Dunkelstreif *Sturmwind *Weißpelz *Borkenpelz *Sandsturm *Mausefell *Maispfote *Fleckenschweif *Einauge *Kleinohr *Flickenpelz *Tupfenschweif *Brombeerjunges Erwähnte Charaktere *Prinzessin *Dornenpfote *Tigerkralle *Blaustern *Graustreif *Silberfluss *Federjunges (nicht namentlich) *Sturmjunges (nicht namentlich) *Langschweif *Wieselpfote *Farnpelz *Misteljunges oder Schneejunges Sonstige Orte *Wald **DonnerClan-Lager ***Kinderstube ***Hochstein *Zweibeinerort Tiere *Vogel **Taube **Spatz *Eichhörnchen Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Weißer Husten Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Frischbeute, Gesetz der Krieger, DonnerClan, Zweibeiner, SternenClan, FlussClan *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen, Streuner *Clanränge: Schüler, Krieger, Junges, Anführer, Mentor, Zweiter Anführer, Ältester, Königin *Zeit: Blattgrüne, Monde, Viertelmond, Sonnenhoch, Mondhoch *Redewendung: "Krähenfraß sein", "nur der SternenClan weiß", "mäusehirnig sein", "beim SternenClan" Wissenswertes *Seite 18: Der Satzrest "(...) in surprise (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 6-7 von Rising Storm) *Seite 18: "Gut gemacht, Wolkenpfote!" - Am Ende des Satzes müsste nur ein Punkt statt einem Ausrufezeichen stehen, da Feuerherz dies nicht ruft (vgl. Seite 7 von Rising Storm) *Seite 18: Der Satzrest "Deep down, he sometimes (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 7 von Rising Storm) *Seite 19: Der Satzrest "He knew (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 7 von Rising Storm) *Seite 19: Das Wort riechen vom Satz "Ich konnte dich riechen, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 8 von Rising Storm, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 19: Das Wort gewusst vom Satz "Ich habe gewusst, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 8 von Rising Storm, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 19: Der Satz "Yeah, right!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ja, sicher! (Wer's glaubt!)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Jawohl, ganz recht" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 8 von Rising Storm) *Seite 20: Das Wort ich vom Satz "(...), aber ich war vor dir bei der Taube!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 8 von Rising Storm, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 20: "(...), zischte Feuerherz plötzlich beunruhigt." - Statt beunruhigt müsste es "abgelenkt" oder "verstört" heißen, da im Original die Rede von suddenly distracted ist (vgl. Seite 9 von Rising Storm) *Seite 20: "(...), antwortete Feuerherz kanpp." - Statt knapp müsste es "unverblühmt", "offen" oder "gerade heraus" heißen, da im Original die Rede von answered bluntly ist (vgl. Seite 9 von Rising Storm) *Seite 21: Der Satz "(...) he scoffed." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), spottete er.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), sagte er." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 9 von Rising Storm) *Seite 21: "(...), dass wir ihn nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen hätten." - am Satzende müsste eigentlich ein Ausrufezeichen stehen, da es sich hierbei um einen Ausruf handelt (vgl. Seite 9 von Rising Storm) *Seite 21: Der Satz "(...) as well as any cat in ThunderClan." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) so gut wie jede andere Katze im DonnerClan.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) so gut wie sonst keine Katze im DonnerClan." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 10 von Rising Storm) *Seite 21: Der Satz "(...) going to waste the morning trying to scare me with nursery tales." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) den (ganzen) Morgen damit verschwenden willst, mir mit Kinderstubenmärchen Angst einzujagen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) den ganzen Vormittag damit vergeuden willst, mir mit Schauermärchen Angst einzujagen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 10 von Rising Storm) *Seite 23 und 29: Der Clan wird im deutschen fälschlicherweise einmal als Stamm bezeichnet. *Seite 23: Logikfehler - Glanzfells jetziger Wurf (bestehend aus Ampferjunges, Regenjunges und Schlammjunges) wird als ihr erster Wurf bezeichnet, obwohl dies schon ihr dritter ist, da ihr erster Wurf nur aus Dunkelstreif, und ihr zweiter nur aus Graustreif bestand. *Seite 24: Der Satz "They had been Cloudpaw's adopted littermates." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Sie waren Wolkenpfotes Ziehgeschwister gewesen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "In diesem Wurf war Wolkenpfote seinerzeit aufgenommen worden, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 12 von Rising Storm) *Seite 25: Der Satzrest "Well, now that you're here, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 13 von Rising Storm) *Seite 27: In der deutschen Version wird Maispfote als weiße und hellbraune Kätzin beschrieben, während sie in der Originalausgabe eigentlich rot und weiß ist (vgl. Seite 15 von Rising Storm) *Seite 28: "(...) hinter den Ästen." - Vor dem Wort Ästen müsste "kahlen" oder "nackten" stehen, da im Original die Rede von bare branches ist (vgl. Seite 16 von Rising Storm) *Seite 29: Das Wort nach vom Satz "(...) und dessen Nachfolger erst nach Mondhoch ernannt wird?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 17 von Rising Storm, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 30: Der Satz "Horrified by the familiar gaze, Fireheart blinked in alarm." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Von dem vertrauten Anblick erschrocken, blinzelte Feuerherz beunruhigt.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Entsetzt riss er die Augen auf." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 18 von Rising Storm) Quellen en:Rising Storm/Chapter 1nl:Voor de storm/Hoofdstuk 1 Kategorie:Verweise